Skateboard Romance
by AJRedRobin
Summary: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together, entertaining Damian.
1. Punishment to Fit The Crime

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 1: Punishment to Fit the Crime.

Once they got back to the Manor, Jason had surprised them with three adult-sized big wheels, though Tim's was a little smaller than the other two. They had been custom made. Jason had established the rules. Race down the hall and to the right, through the east wing and into the ball room. The first person to return was the winner. Whatever they had planned from there, however, their plans would end up going array. The race had started out well with Dick and Jason in the lead, their competitive spirits would not let go and they both ended up crashing into each other. Before anyone knew, Tim was passing both of them And the next thing they knew, the race was over and Tim had won. "YAY! I did it!"

"Yeah, Baby Bird you sure did."

"Humph," Damian scoffed. "If I had one of those I would have won against all three of you."

"This was to celebrate me having a brother for a change," Jason said proudly.

"And what does that make me," Damian groused back.

"You're still our little brother, Dami," Dick tried to sooth their little brother's ruffled feathers.

"He only won because you two idiots kept trying to knock each other over."

"He does have a point," Tim pointed out.

"Yeah, at least I'm not the one who messed up the floor," Damian countered. "And you three are going to get it, now."

"What are you talking about? I planned it perfectly."

"Uh hum."

Jason froze.

"Master Jason, Master Richard, what is the meaning of this?" Alfred scowled. He could rival Bruce in the bat stare. He pointed to the two sets of scuff marks all over the floor.

"Um . . . I . . . oh boy."

"You two will be responsible for cleaning the floor for the rest of the day. March." Alfred pointed toward the kitchen. Both Dick and Jason knew they were in trouble. Alfred followed after them and then led them to the broom closet where there were buckets, rags, brooms, mops, and cleaning supplies.

"It's a good thing I didn't leave any marks," Tim said.

"You Master Timothy, will have a different assignment," Alfred said.

"Me?" Tim groused. "But I won the race."

"Even so, you participated. If you do not want to end up on your knees I suggest you make yourself scarce."

"Um, sure," Tim quickly left. "Come Damian, let's go do something before Alfred recruits both of us. I was planning on taking Sammie for a drive, but she seems to have vanished."

"She said she was tired and was going to take a nap in the sun room," Damian replied.

"After she pulled all that poison out of me, I shouldn't be surprised. The twins must have also tired her out."

"Wait, Drake," Damian grabbed Tim's arm as Tim led them to the garage. "I don't remember you having a driver's license. Riding a motorcycle as Red Robin doesn't count."

"Actually I do," Tim pointed out. "It's still good.

"The special license you received when your father was paralyzed?" Alfred said as he instructed Master Jason and Master Richard in the art of cleaning scuff marks off a marble floor.

"Yeah."

"Master Timothy, that license is only supposed to be used to drive your father around. And might I point out your father is no longer with us."

"Don't remind me," Tim said with a bitter edge to his voice. It was still a sore spot with him that his father had been murdered by Captain Boomerang.

"Master, Timothy, I will not have you driving on a license that has no purpose."

"It's my license, it's good until I turn 18. I'll get my permanent one then. You want me to take Damian somewhere, but you won't let me drive?"

"Where were you planning on taking him, if I allow it?"

"Um . . . ," Tim had to think fast. The idea of his license being taken away did not set well. "The skate park." It wasn't far from the Manor. It was located in the Bristol area, just inside the city limits.

"Do you plan on going anywhere else?"

"Um, maybe ice cream?"

Alfred looked at Tim rather dubiously, and Tim gave Alfred an almost puppy dog stare that was reminiscent of another member of the Wayne clan who shall be nameless, and who was at that very moment scrubbing floors. "Very well, Master Timothy, but you must not go anywhere else."

"I promise, Alfred," Tim was about to run off with Damian when Alfred halted his forward movement by placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim, looked around, but Damian, but the demon brat, was gone. Now, where did he go?

"Not so fast, young. Sir."

"What now?"

"You must hand me that license when you return."

"Aw Alfred."

"No argument, Master Timothy or no skate park and it is polishing the silver for a week, among other chores."

"Yes, Sir." Tim's shoulders slumped.

"Got caught red handed?" Jason stated as he scrubbed a particularly tricky spot.

"No," Tim replied.

"Driving on a license that's only for a single purpose. I'd say that's worthy of my forgery when I was your age."

"You were never my age, Jason."

"Oh yes, I was. I'm only two years older than you."

"Oh shut up." Tim looked around to see that Damian had slipped away. He went looking for him and found him in the sun room with Samantha. She was lying back relaxing while Damian started working on a new sketch. "Hey, Damian?"

"What is it Drake?" Damian griped. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Why are you griping at me?"

"Oh maybe because you forgot one all-important date!"

"He's upset because you weren't here for his birthday," Samantha explained.

"I couldn't help that," Tim said. "I was a prisoner of Ra's Al Ghul."

"That's no excuse!"

"But it's the truth," Tim said. "Look, I'll make it up to you. How about I take you to the new skate park that opened up in Bristol."

"Skate park!?" Damian gave Tim an odd look then turned back to his sketching. "Not interested. I'm not some idiot."

"It will be fun. I've been dying to try out my new skateboard that I've had since Christmas . . . "

"You're serious. You like skateboarding? I thought that was some excuse to get you out of scrubbing floors."

"Yeah the first, and no it's not," Tim replied. "We were supposed to go do something together."

"I changed my mind." Damian groused.

"Come on, it will be fun. I've used a skateboard to get around Gotham and Gotham Heights, even in Brentwood. I've used a skateboard since I was eight."

"You know any of those fancy moves?"

"You'll just have to come and see."

"And watch you make an idiot of yourself?" Damian smirked.

"I have you know practicing skateboarding can come in real handy in the field."

"In the field? Really enlighten me." Damian wasn't convinced.

"I'm just saying," Tim replied and left it hanging. He left Damian sitting on the floor of the sunroom with his sketch book.

"-TT-"

"Why don't you go with him?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sketching you, Mother," Damian replied. He started calling Samantha his mother. She had been more of a mother to him than Talia had been, especially when Tim was believed to be dead. She supported him through that terrible time. It was only between them for now.

"You can finish your sketching later. You need to spend time with your brother."

Damian wanted to argue that Tim wasn't his brother, but he bit his tongue.

"Aren't you curious about what he can do?"

"Child's play."

"You think you can do what he can do?"

"Have you seen Drake on a skateboard?"

"No,' Samantha answered.

"Neither have I, and I don't want to."

"Damian, go with him. It's time I took a nap."

Damian sighed and got off the floor. He didn't want to admit that he had never been on a skateboard. He didn't even fully understand what a skateboard was, other than the obvious, that it was a board with small wheels. He had only seen someone performing the stunts once on some extreme sports program that Tim had been watching. He never quite understood why anyone would do it. It seemed to have no real purpose or application. "All right, I'll go."

Damian picked up his sketchbook and followed after Drake. He saw him waiting by the door leading to the garage. "I'm only going with you because, Mother said to."

'Mother?' Tim questioned in his mind but stated instead, "Fair enough." Tim went into the garage and grabbed the keys to his car. He hit the button to open the garage door.

"I get to sit in the front," Damian complained.

"You're not tall enough."

"And you're not tall enough to drive. If I don't get to sit in the front, I'll take that board and snap it in two."

"And that will defeat the purpose of going to a skate park," Tim argued, then thought better of it. He really didn't want to get into a fight right now. "All right, you can sit in the front."

"Can I drive?" Damian smirked.

"That's pushing it. Just get in." Tim waited for Damian to get into the front seat and get buckled in. He then climbed in, buckled his seatbelt, and started the engine.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Damian Sees A Little Red

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 2 Damian Sees A Little Red

"Hey Al, can't we stop now," Jason complained. "We've been at this for hours."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, we promise not to ride big wheels in the house."

"How far have you cleaned?"

"As far as the hallway leading to the ballroom," Dick replied.

"I thought Tim would have joined us. Where is that little deserter anyway?" Jason complained.

"I have sent him on another different detail," Alfred answered.

"Great. I'm going to kill him when he gets back." Jason mumbled.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Damian was in awe. He had never seen Tim do all kinds of tricks. What was that last one he did? What did he call it? A kick-flip? Tim was doing things with that skateboard he never even heard of until now. Fakie, Carve, FS540. McTwist, they were terms that Damian wasn't familiar with. Instead of working a skateboard, Damian decided to sit and sketch, trying to capture the essence of the place. There were many varieties of ramps, including one they called the half pipe that Tim mentioned. You started at one end going back and forth doing tricks when you got to the apex. There were a lot of skateboarders doing that. Some of them were going way above the edge, turning and twisting and landing back on the ramp to perform their next trick.

"OW!" Someone cried out. "I'll never get the hang of this," the person stated. 'This ramp was tougher than it looked.'

Damian looked over to see a red headed girl about his age. She was sitting at the bottom of the ramp with her skateboard.

'These ramps aren't like the ones in Central City. Those are so easy.'

Damian's eyes were dazzled by the redness of the girl's hair. It wasn't like Barbara's. She kept her hair short. Sasha's hair was more of a dark red. This girl's hair was long and full of curls. She had them pulled into pigtails. He watched as the girl tried to get her skateboard up the steep ramp, but the board slipped down and she was left dangling by her hands.

"Here, let me help," Damian suddenly said as he quickly grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her up. They stared at each other for a moment then broke eye contact.

"Um, thanks," the girl said shyly. She looked down and saw that her skateboard was at the bottom of the ramp. "My skateboard, how am I supposed to get it now."

"I'll get it," Damian said, without thinking. He stood up slid down the ramp and grabbed the skateboard. He looked at the ramp and judging the distance he stood on the board, got it going then aimed for the top of the ramp, and rode the ramp like a pro.

"You did that without your skateboard."

"Doing it with a second one in tow could have over balanced me," Damian said, even though he's never ridden a skateboard in his life. It was rather simple. Maybe there was something to what Drake had said. He had regaled Damian with stories about how he used his skateboard in the field. Damian had listened with only half an ear.

"Thanks," the girl said. "You're really good."

"Not really," Damian said modestly. "It's really easy once you know how. Any idiot can figure it out. Um, not that you're an idiot." Damian's cheeks turned pink. 'Boy that was a stupid thing to say.'

"My dad taught me how to skateboard, but I'm not very good with the ramps. I heard about this new skate park and I wanted to try it."

"What's your name?"

"Iris West."

"My name's Damian . . . "

"There you are," Tim came rushing up. "This place is getting crowded and now the paparazzi just showed up."

Damian cringed. "So, go do some of your tricks, Drake. You're bothering me and girl."

"Girl?" Tim looked over to see a girl the same age as Damian. She had long red hair pulled into pigtails. The look on Damian's face was apparent and Tim got the message. "I see, I'll leave you two alone. At least until it's time to go home."

"-TT-" Damian scoffed. He then turned toward the girl and spotted several paparazzi using telephoto lenses to try to get images of him with the red head. Tim was about to go down the ramp when Damian grabbed his wrist. "On second thought, Drake, let's go get that ice cream you mentioned." He turned back toward Iris. "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Oh yes!" Iris nearly squealed.

"Um, shouldn't you ask your, Dad?" Tim stated.

"It's okay," Iris said. "I can text him. He won't mind." Iris pulled out her phone from her jacket. She immediately text her father that she was going to get ice cream with friends.

Tim waited for Iris to finish sending her text. "Well, if we're going to get ice cream, you should tell us your name." Tim noticed the paparazzi were converging on their location. "Never mind, let's go."

Tim picked up his skateboard as well as Damian's unused one, and the girl's. "Come on Damian, we need to hurry."

Damian grabbed the girl's hand as they took the stairs from the back of the ramp they were sitting on and quickly went into the crowd following Tim's lead. When they reached Tim's car, the girl was chatting about her school.

"They are so mean," the girl said. "There's this one boy who constantly takes my books, but I'm not allowed to do anything about it."

'If I was there, I would punch his face," Damian said.

"My twin brother doesn't stick up for me, but my brother is in the same boat. They don't allow us to fight back. They have a zero tolerance policy for any kind of fighting, even self-defense."

Tim was listening to the conversation. He just learned that the girl's name was Iris and she was attending Gotham Academy with her twin. It was a temporary assignment. "Why has your Dad come to Gotham?"

"Oh he was asked to work on a puzzling case with the Gotham Police Department."

"What does your father do?"

"He works in forensics, just like his uncle. He's the best," Iris stated.

Tim pulled up to the ice cream shop. "Let's decide what we want, then we can talk more." Tim noticed that Damian had not said much since they climbed into Tim's car. He had a sour look on his face. They ordered their ice cream and Damian pulled the girl to a table for only two people. Tim smirked at Damian's behavior. He decided to sit at another table and kept an eye on the young couple. He thought it was adorable, though he was wishing that Samantha was there to enjoy the scene as well. Even so, his mind kept going back to what Iris had said about her father. If the GCPD had called in a forensics expert, why hadn't they heard about it. The Commissioner would have told Batman, and Batman would have mentioned it to his birds. The statement felt a bit off. Plus, if she was going to Gotham Academy, Damian would have mentioned her, especially if they were in the same classes.

Iris' phone went off at that moment. She looked at the text. "Oh, I've got to go," Iris said.

"We can drive you," Damian stated.

"That's okay, I have to meet my Dad. It's not far."

"Okay, can I see you again?" Damian asked.

"How about at the skate park next weekend?"

"I'd like that," Damian replied.

"I'll see you later then," Iris took the rest of her ice cream and exited the ice cream shop.

"We should get going," Tim said as he approached Damian's table after throwing his empty ice cream container away. "Where did Iris go?"

"She got a text and had to leave," Damian stated. "I think that girl lied to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I go to Gotham Academy, and I've never seen her."

"Well, it is a large school," Tim pointed out.

"You don't understand, Drake."

"Well, explain it to me." Tim had reservations about the girl as well, but he wanted to hear what Damian had to say on the subject.

"There is only one lunch period. If I am going to see her, it would be at that lunch period. We obviously don't have the same classes, but I should have had her in at least one class."

"Well, maybe she just transferred."

"That is an impossibility."

"Damian, kids transfer from schools all the time."

"If you had noticed, she wasn't exactly dressed for a place like Gotham Academy," Damian explained.

"You noticed how she was dressed?" Tim asked.

"Her clothes weren't the latest style, and Gotham Academy is a private school. Not everyone can send their children to Gotham Academy."

"I know. I went there myself," Tim replied. "You could be right."

"You mean you agree with me?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "For one thing, why would a forensics expert from out of town come to the GCPD without us knowing about it, and why would someone transfer to a school if they were only going to be there for a short time." Tim looked around as they left the ice cream shop. He had intentions of offering the girl a ride to learn more, but there was no trace of her.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Go West Young Man

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 3: Go West . . . Young man.

Damian was grumbling by the time they went home. He wished he had gotten the girl's phone number so he could trace it. Now he was going to have to wait until next weekend, since he made a second date with her.

"Looks like you two didn't have a good time," Dick said as Tim came in with Damian.

"Actually, we had a nice time," Tim replied. "Damian's upset because he didn't get Iris' phone number."

"Iris?" Dick's eyes widened at that revelation. "Damian's got a girlfriend?"

"I didn't think the little demon liked girls. He doesn't seem to like anyone," Jason added.

"Shut up, Todd," Damian complained.

"Actually, he's meeting her next weekend," Tim whispered.

"Drake, that was private!"

"Someone's got to know, and drive you to the skate park next weekend."

"Can I come next time?" Dick asked, becoming excited. "I want to meet this girl."

Damian glared.

"We all should go, though I'm not into skateboarding, " Jason said. "Got to look out for our little brother after all." Jason ruffled, Damian's hair and Damian swiped at Jason's hand.

"Skateboard!" Tim rushed out of the room.

"What's with him?" Jason questioned.

Damian shrugged his shoulders. In a few more minutes, Tim returned. He was carrying a skateboard.

"That's not mine," Damian stated.

"And it's not mine either," Tim interjected. "It belongs to that girl."

"Is her name on it?" Damian questioned.

"Just her initials. I.W."

"Well, we know her first name, don't we?" Jason questioned.

"It's Iris," Damian replied, sarcastically. He knew her last name, but he wasn't going to tell them. They would have to figure that out themselves.

"Iris W." Tim repeated. "That's not much to go on, since there could be a lot of girls with that name from Central City."

"Central City?" Dick, Jason, and Damian replied at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Damian questioned.

"Her skateboard has C.C. and the state written below her name," Tim pointed out.

"If she's from Central City, how did she get to Gotham?" Jason questioned.

"Maybe her Dad dropped her off and he had some business in the city," Tim proposed. Though that didn't explain how she suddenly disappeared outside of the ice cream shop. If she called her Dad, she would have been waiting outside.

"That could be possible," Dick answered. "What's the W stand for?"

'I don't know," Tim replied.

'Obviously, it's for her last name, Drake," Damian scoffed.

"I know that, but what last name? Do you know how many W's there are in the phone book?"

"There's got to be a way of finding out," Jason said. "Use that genius brain of yours and think of something, Replacement. You're supposed to be good at that."

Tim glared at Jason's remark. He was probably still mad at him for not offering to clean the floor with him and Dick.

"Wait, she did mention her name," Damian spoke up. He knew it all the time, but it was entertaining to see his three brothers scrambling around to find out what he already knew, but they didn't seem to hear him at first. He listened as they threw out ideas as to how they could find out the girl's last name, Jason was the only one who stopped and turned in his direction.

"Wait one minute," Jason said, getting Tim and Dick's attention. "You know her last name?"

"Yes," Damian said, as a matter of fact.

"Well, spill it demon spawn!"

"Don't call me that, Todd!"

"Enough," Dick said intervening. "We don't need to start World War Three. Damian, what's the girl's name?"

"Her name is Iris West."

"West!?" Dick was surprised by that. "Tim, is there an address on the skateboard?"

"Yeah," Tim read the address. "It's 11675 Beaver Trail Lane."

"Central City, Illinois," Dick finished. "My god, that's Wally's address."

JDTDJDTDJDTD

'Hi, Dad, I'm home," Iris proclaimed.

"All right, girl where have you been?" Wally West asked his daughter.

"The skate park."

"I checked the skate park, you weren't there. And where is your skateboard?"

"Oh no, I . . . I forgot it in the car."

"The car!?" Wally's eyes narrowed. "What car?"

"Um . . . "

"Iris, you know you're not supposed to talk with strangers, let alone get into a stranger's car."

"But he's not a stranger any more, and he's cute."

"Who is cute and who are you talking about?" Wally demanded.

"His name is Damian and he's got the cutest blue eyes."

"Iris, who is the stranger with the car? If he touched you . . ."

"Oh don't be crude Dad, I'm talking about a boy my age."

"Then who is the stranger with the car?"

"His name is Drake, Damian's big brother."

"Drake, huh. What's his last name so I can talk with him," Wally insisted. He wanted to be sure that Iris wasn't getting involved with someone that could lead her into trouble.

"His last name? . . . . Um."

"Did you even ask?"

'Well . . . .," Iris hesitated.

"Iris, you need to find out people's names."

"Daddy, I'm bad with names. Every time I have a growth spurt, I forget things.

"Not everything," Wally stated.

"All right, I'll try."

"Will you be meeting this boy, again?"

"Can I?" Iris asked, hopefully.

"You can after you do your homework and only on the weekends," Wally stated. "Which skate park did you go to?"

"The one in Bristol, not far from Gotham."

"Bristol!?" Wally exclaimed. Iris, tell me you did not run all the way there!"

"Well, yeah. The skate parks here are lame. And a lot of them have gang members hanging out around them."

"Which parks, I'll take care of them."

"It's better if I show you," Iris said.

"All right, but this is the last time you run all the way to Bristol without telling me. Where is your skate board?"

"I told you, I left it in Drake's car."

"You are grounded, Iris West!"

"Awww, Daaaad!"

Continues with Part 4


	4. Making Plans

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 4: Making Plans

"Are you positive?" Jason questioned.

"I haven't spoken with Wally since his wedding to Linda," Dick replied. "That's going on three years."

"Shouldn't that make Iris about two or three years old?" Tim questioned. "How would she be the same age as Damian, that is if it's even her."

"Well, we can ask," Dick answered. He pulled out his phone and pressed Wally's number. He waited for Wally to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wally, Dick said once he heard his friend's voice over the phone.

"Dick, it's good to hear your voice," Wally replied. "What causes you to call me out of the blue?"

"Well, my brothers and I are trying to solve a mystery." Dick began, then proceeded to tell Wally about the extra skateboard in Tim's car as well as Damian meeting an 11-year-old redhead at the skate park. "Her name is Iris West. Didn't your Aunt have that same name? It's kind of a coincidence if she does."

Wally indulged Dick before he answered him. He started to chuckle. "It's not," Wally began. "She's my daughter."

"How can that be?" Dick asked, curious that Iris had the same name as Wally's Aunt. "Shouldn't she be about two or three years?"

"I've been married to Linda for four years, now and yes, she is about three, only that's the strange thing." Wally stated. "I have twins and Iris is one of them. She's got a twin brother. And because I'm a speedster, it seems the speed force has accelerated their growth."

"What?"

"It happens every time they have a growth spirt. I'm really concerned for them."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Dick questioned.

Damian's eyes went wide when he heard Wally's words. He didn't quite understand it, but it made his guts twist inside, and not in a good way. While they've been having their conversation, Dick had put his phone on speaker so they could all listen in.

"it means everything gets accelerated, even her intelligence. I've tested her several times, and there doesn't seem to be a way to stop the accelerated growth."

"What about her brother?" Dick asked.

"The same thing happens, but he doesn't have the speed. He's got super strength," Wally explained. "He's also got a temper."

"Well, I bet you didn't expect that."

"That comes from Linda's side," Wally said, his voice going down more to a whisper.

'Linda must be in the background," Dick thought. "So, are we going to meet your kids?"

"Tim already met Iris," Damian said. "Is it necessary?"

"I want to get to know my little brother's girlfriend," Dick said to Damian. "So, Wally, you going to bring your kids to Gotham for a visit?"

"Can't bro," Wally replied. "Iris' little stunt got her grounded. She's restricted to school and home for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!?" Iris decried in the background. "That's not fair!"

"Next time when you say you're going to the skate park, you keep it here in Central City," Wally replied to his daughter.

"That means I won't be able to see Dami for two weeks!"

"Iris, just because you're a speedster doesn't mean you can gallivant all over the country."

Dick and his brothers could hear Wally and Iris' argument on the other end.

"I can't see her next week?" Damian questioned.

"Looks like it little D," Dick replied.

"That's not fair," Damian groused, crossing his arms and pouting.

"There's nothing you can do," Tim said. "You're stuck with us for the next two weeks."

"This is your fault, Drake!"

"My fault!? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't taken me to the skate park I never would have met her!"

"Well, that makes a lot of sense, like a hole in the head," Tim said, sarcastically.

'Oh shut up!"

Jason couldn't help smirking. Their little brother was in love. "What's the matter demon spawn, can't stand to be without your girlfriend for two weeks?"

"Don't call me that, Todd," Damian spouted, then a flush reached his cheeks. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, she is," Jason countered. "It happens to all of us, eventually."

Damian grumbled under his breath.

"Just ignore him, Damian." Tim said. "Iris is just a friend, Jason."

"Yeah," Damian countered, but his thoughts of Iris were more than just friendship. He never met anyone like her. She was different, and pretty. And the thought of being with her caused Damian to have butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't explain the feeling. He did know one thing, he did want to see her, again.

"Drake, two weeks from now, you will take me to Central City to see iris."

"Me!?" Tim questioned. "Why not Dick, he knows Wally."

"I want you to take me."

"Okay, but I still want to know why."

"Because you at least, will respect my privacy."

Tim's eyes went wide at that explanation. He didn't expect Damian to give him a compliment.

"We wanna come, too," Dick whined.

Damian glared at his eldest brother. "Grow up, Grayson. I don't need to listen to your lectures on how to treat a girl. I was taught that before I cut my teeth on my first saber."

"Did you just make a joke?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know Todd, did you just state something obvious?"

"Dick? Dick!" Wally's voice came over the speaker of the phone. "You still there?"

"Sorry, Wally," Dick said, getting back to his friend. "Let's get together two weeks from today."

"Sounds like a plan, bro," Wally replied. "We'll look forward to seeing you."

"Hey!" Damian exclained, as Dick pressed the end call button on his phone. "I said I wanted Drake to take me."

"Dami, it's a full day's drive to Central City."

"And I can't drive that far?" Tim sounded a bit outraged.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, Tim."

"Gee, thanks," Tim said, still a little annoyed.

"We'll take a road trip later," Dick soothed Tim's bruised ego. "I promise."

"Okay, but I get to drive at least part of the way."

"Come on, everyone. Let's get dinner."

Alfred approached and cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Oh yeah." Tim pulled out his wallet and pulled out his driver's license and handed it to Alfred.

"Now, Master Timothy, I suggest you go study the driver's manual, and have someone take you to the Gotham DMV and get a driver's permit until you can get a new license."

"Yes, Alfred," Tim said.

"Timmy, you bad boy," Jason chimed in.

"Oh shut up, Jason."

Tim ended up bringing up the rear as the four of them followed Alfred to the dining room for dinner.

Continues with Part 5


	5. Central City Here We Come

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 5: Central City Here We Come

The two weeks going by felt like an eternity, and by the time they were over, Damian was biting at the bit. He bugged Dick for Wally's number, and then he called Wally to demand he give him Iris' phone number, if she even had one. Bruce heard Damian on the phone and took the phone right out of his son's hands.

"I would like to apologize for my son's rude behavior."

"Bruce is that you?" Wally asked, even though he recognized the man's voice.

"Obviously, West." Bruce replied. "What was my son demanding of you?"

"He wants my daughter's cellphone number."

Bruce's eyebrows rose when he heard the news. "You have a daughter who has a cellphone? You and Linda have not been married for very long."

"I know, but my twins, they sort of have this unusual genetic trait." Wally explained to Bruce the accelerated rate of growth each time his children had a growth spurt. "It also affects their intellect as well. So, it's not like I'm dealing with babies in a ten-year old's body."

"That's quite unusual Wallace," Bruce switched to Wally's first name, becoming concerned. "Is there anything that can be down to slow their progress? You might be looking at them aging too rapidly. In a few short years, they could reach maturity before you're ready. They could even die."

"I'm aware of that," Wally replied. "I've tried, but there's really nothing I can do at the moment. I just try to have them be kids as much as possible."

"Father, I need Iris' cellphone number," Damian demanded.

"Damian, you know you're not supposed to make demands," Bruce chastised his son before going back to Wally to discuss his problem. "Have you taken blood samples and tested that?"

"Already thought of that," Wally replied. "Iris is complaining about feeling like a pincushion."

Damian continued to glare at his father. "You know that is my phone, Father."

"Yes, and it will be returned once you use proper manners," Bruce replied. "Alfred would be appalled."

"Pennyworth isn't here," Damian countered.

"Just the same, I am."

Damian huffed. "Very well. May I have my cellphone back, please," Damian said, his words coming out a bit forced.

"Oh, Wallace, can you give Damian Iris' phone number, please."

"Of course, though I don't know what good I will do him. I took Iris' phone from her when I grounded her."

"Just give it to him and let him deal with the consequences," Bruce stated. "We'll talk at the JLA meeting about your problem." Bruce handed Damian his phone. "Be nice, or I will take your phone and you will not get it back for a week."

"Yes, Father," Damian responded, grudgingly.

For the past two weeks, all Damian thought about was meeting this girl, again. In his own mind, he didn't know what to make of her. Thoughts of her distracted him at school. The teacher called him three times before he answered. Why was she on his mind so much? Had she somehow bewitched him? If she did, he wanted to demand that she release him at once, that was why he needed her phone number. Then the day came when Damian was going to see the girl.

"Hurry up Grayson," Damian demanded.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," Tim mimicked what Damian was thinking. "I thought you liked the girl."

"None of your business, Drake," Damian growled.

"Well excuse me grumpy gills," Tim replied. "Dick, do you mind if I don't go with you guys."

"We were going to spend the day with Wally," Dick whined.

"Dick, Wally's your friend. I'd feel like a third wheel. Besides, Sammie wanted to go to the movies and I thought I'd make a date of it."

"Watch yourselves, you know how the paparazzi are out there."

"Yeah, I know," Tim replied. There was already speculation going around that Tim had gotten the girl that Bruce Wayne was sponsoring pregnant. There was even wild speculation it was done by Bruce himself. There was also speculation about the Commissioner's daughter, that she was pregnant by the circus boy. They never mentioned Dick Grayson's name in the society pages.

"If you do run into those parasites, threaten to slice off their head as well as their family's heads if they don't back off."

"That's a little extreme," Tim said.

"They deserve it," Damian groused.

"All right, that's enough," Dick said, coming in between. "I'm ready to go."

"What did you have to do, Grayson? Quaff your hair for your boyfriend?"

"No, I had to find my wallet. And you know very well that Babs and I are getting married in two months."

Dick led Damian to the garage and climbed into the driver's seat. Damian climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"I'm not sitting in the back seat," Damian groused.

"All right, but if we get stopped by a traffic officer, I could get a ticket."

"You can afford to pay it."

Dick sighed, started the car, and pulled out of the garage.

Continues with Part 6


	6. Rest Stop

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Skateboard Romance

By

Part 6: Rest Stop

"Damian, why didn't you go before we left?"

"You can stop at a rest stop, it's not like they don't have any."

"Be quick," Dick said. "Wally is expecting us."

"Give it a rest, Grayson. I could have taken Goliath."

"Goliath doesn't know how to read addresses," Dick pointed out.

Damian huffed and Dick laughed. After stopping at a rest stop about half way to their destination, they also grabbed lunch. Damian was munching on a salad while Dick scarfed down a large burger.

"How can you eat that?"

"Easy," Dick replied and he took another bite of the large burger.

"Ugh."

Dick laughed and they finished their meal with Dick offering to share the large plate of French fries. Damian made a face at the pile of fried potato sticks.

"You don't have to worry. They use a vegetable oil to fry them."

Damian took one of the dubious potato sticks and placed it in his mouth. His eyes went wide when he tasted the strangely cooked potato. It actually tasted good. He grabbed a few more and before Damian knew it, Dick was pushing the plate more in his direction after eating his fill. Once they were finished with their respected meals, Dick went to gas up the car while Damian went to select a gift for Iris. None of the gifts looked worthy of her. He should have brought something from his personal stash. Maybe later. He still did not understand this odd attraction he had for the cute redhead. Cute? Now he was thinking of her as cute. This was ridiculous. She was just like all the other girls at his school, childish and immature. Wasn't she? She was Wallace West's daughter. And West was about as immature as Grayson could be.

Damian continued to look around until he spotted a teddy bear wearing a necklace. His eyes narrowed because he could have sworn that the stones in the necklace looked real, and what would a $10,000 necklace be doing on a teddy bear at a highway rest stop? Damian decided to purchase the bear and tell Grayson about the find later, once they were on the road. He carried the teddy bear out to the car. They pulled away from the rest stop, back onto the highway to Central City.

"Grayson, do you have an analysis kit in this car?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dick looked over at Damian briefly and saw the teddy bear in his little brother's lap. "Nice necklace, did you get that for Iris?"

"Obviously," Damian answered. "Now, hand me the analysis kit."

"Press the second button on the dash."

Damian did as Dick instructed and a small panel opened. Damian took the kit, pulled out a jeweler's glass and looked at the stones. "They're real," he announced.

"What?" Dick was surprised at that. "What would an emerald and diamond necklace be doing at a rest stop, and around a teddy bear's neck?"

"It's obvious to me," Damian stated. "The necklace must have been stolen and it was being smuggled."

"Stolen from where?"

"We are half way between Central City and Gotham."

"And there are at least two other smaller cities in between," Dick pointed out. "Wally might know something about it. I can also text to see if Bruce knows anything about a stolen emerald necklace."

"There could be more," Damian surmised. "Someone could be running a smuggling ring right out of that rest stop. We should go back and investigate."

"Damian, we're supposed to meet Wally. Besides, some rich family could have stopped there and some little girl could have left her bear behind."

"A ten-thousand-dollar necklace? You don't believe that."

"Good point, you're right. I don't. Take the necklace off and stash it in the safe. It's in the floor at your feet under the mat. It opens with a thump print reader."

"Won't it need your thumb print?" Damian asked.

"Tim programmed it to recognize all of our thumb prints," Dick stated. "You just need to add your thumb print on the pad."

"I wondered what Drake was doing when he asked for my thumb print on a tablet."

"He keeps our thumb prints on a secure server."

Damian nodded then opened the secure safe with his thumb and placed the necklace in the safe. "If the necklace was stolen from Gotham, it was waiting for someone to pick up and take it to Central City so it could be broken apart and the stones smuggled back to Gotham."

"How would the thief get payment from the fence?" Dick questioned.

"This obviously is not a fast operation."

"Hmmm," Dick thought for a moment. "Payment could come through the post, along with notification about where to pick up the stolen goods."

"That would be harder to trace," Damian agreed.

"We'll let Wally know what's going on," Dick replied. "Maybe he'll know more and we can work together to catch the smuggling ring."

Damian nodded, satisfied that this trip wasn't just a waste of his time.

Continues With Part 7


	7. Arriving Just in Time

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Skateboard Romance

By

Part 7: Arriving Just in Time

Dick Grayson drove up to Wally West's house and parked the car.

"We're here."

He turned to see that Damian had fallen asleep holding the teddy bear he bought for Iris. Dick took a quick picture with his phone before gently waking Damian.

"Hey, Little D, we're here."

"Huh. Did you take a picture of me, Grayson?"

"Maybe," Dick replied. It wasn't easy getting passed Damian's defenses.

"You send that to anyone, and I'll kill you."

Dick just gave Damian a little knowing smile. He would send it to Alfred later. He knew the old butler kept photo albums on each of them with sweet moments such as this one. Damian was quick to exit the car before Dick.

"You left the teddy bear behind," Dick stated.

"I left it for you to carry."

"Gee, thanks, do you think Wally would like it?" Dick pulled the bear from the car seat.

Once again, Dick was amused by Damian's reaction. Apparently, Damian wanted to appear mature in front of Wally. Dick, however, would have a little revenge. Dick knocked on the door and as it opened he shoved the bear back into Damian's arms.

"You forgot your gift for Iris," Dick said.

Damian didn't have time to shove the bear back. He thought about wanting to shove the bear elsewhere, and would have argued the point only he didn't expect to see both Wally and Iris greeting them. There was another boy by her side. He looked much like her. She never mentioned about having a brother.

"Dick, it's good to see you," Wally exclaimed. "And Damian, you've grown a little since I last saw you. This is Iris and her brother Jai."

"We did meet Iris," Dick said. "That is, Damian and our brother Tim met Iris."

"Enough small talk, are we going in or not," Damian complained.

"Forgive him," Dick said. "He fell asleep in the car and he's still crabby." Dick ruffled Damian's hair.

Damian tried to swipe at Dick's hand, but he missed.

"Dami, your gift," Dick prompted his little brother.

"Oh yeah," Damian held out the bear in front of Iris, his words a little stiff. "Here, for you."

"For me? How sweet," Iris said, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, one of the reasons for our visit." Dick went back to the car and removed the skateboard from the back seat, along with the necklace he had Damian place in the floor safe. He brought both inside for Wally to inspect.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was around the bear's neck that Damian bought for Iris when we stopped at the rest stop between here and Gotham."

Wally examined the necklace, again. "This was among the jewelry that was listed as stolen. Our police department was asked to keep an eye out, but so far, we haven't been able to recover a single item. You said you found it at a rest stop?"

"Yeah, about half way between. We stopped to get a bite to eat."

"The Midway Rest Stop?" Wally asked.

"Don't know the name of it, but I would recognize it," Dick replied.

"Did you bring your work clothes?"

"You know I always do," Dick grinned.

"Good,' Wally said, as he pressed a hidden button on a ring. A uniform popped out and expanded in size. Within seconds, Wally changed into the Flash. Dick had barely gotten his shirt off to reveal his Nightwing uniform underneath.

"Hey," Damian frowned. "I'm the one who bought the bear and could tell the necklace was real. I should go with you."

"I've been working on this case for weeks," Flash replied. "I appreciate the lead, but this is my case."

"You're not shutting me out!" Damian groused. "You need someone who's sensible, not like Grayson."

"Someone needs to stay with Iris."

"I'm not babysitting."

"Excuse me," Iris butted in. "I'm not a baby." Iris grabbed Damian, and using the speed force, she spun him around and he flew into the air and landed across the room on the couch, his feet were stuck in the air. He felt a little sick to his stomach and awed. This girl was certainly not like the ones at school.

"I can help you, Dad," Iris complained. "You know Jai and I reported the first burglary from my friend, Stacy. Her parents were robbed and she said they hadn't called the police because they didn't want the scandal."

"And since then there have been six more burglaries. Each time the burglar took the most expensive piece of jewelry from the owner, leaving the rest. And we've had no clue as to who's committing the crimes and where the jewelry has been fenced. This is the first clue we've had for weeks."

"Dad, I'm a speedster, like you," Iris started to say.

"And I am your father. You will stay out of it."

"That's not fair!" Iris groused. "He'll probably be involved. Why can't I?" Iris pointed to Damian, who was trying to right himself on the couch without losing his lunch.

'I think I like that girl,' Damian thought. 'No one's been able to best me like that.'

"Damian won't be going anywhere either," Dick said smirking at the fact his little brother was looking a little green after what Iris had just did to him. Damian hadn't protested. Dick had finished removing his outer clothes and take his eskrima sticks and placing them on his back.

"We were supposed to wear our night work clothes?" Damian complained.

"Then you don't remember Batman's rule number eight, 'When away from Gotham, or the cave, be prepared,' speech for always keep your uniform handy."

"I wasn't expecting us to be involved," Damian replied.

"You're the one who bought the bear with the expensive neck-ware," Nightwing replied.

"Ready?" Flash asked.

"Let's go, KF."

"Very funny. You do know I'm not KF anymore."

"I know, but it's fun reliving old times."

Wally shook his head. He let Nightwing wrap his arms and legs around his waist. He zoomed off with his passenger, leaving the three kids behind.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Jai asked. He hadn't spoken up until then.

"Does your Father have a computer?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're going to crack this case wide open for ourselves."

Continues with Part 8


	8. Kids Rule, Adults Drool

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Skateboard Romance

By

Part 8: Kids Rule, Adults Drool

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Iris asked.

"I'm going to break into the bat computer and ask it a few questions."

"You're going what?" Jai exclaimed.

Iris eyes went wide. "Isn't that illegal? We could get caught."

"Wait, you did say the bat computer, as in Batman . . .," Jai's eyes went wide. "If your brother is Nightwing then that means you're . . . you're . . .."

"You better not spread that information around, or I'll kill you."

"Calm down, you're forgetting that our Dad's the Flash. We would never tell anyone."

"Take me to your father's computer," Damian said.

Jai led Damian to an office area that was half the size of the one Damian's father had. Within moments, Damian was working on Wally's computer, hacking the system with ease. He frowned when he saw how rudimentary the security was. It was a joke compared to the sophisticated security system they had back at the cave. Drake had written the code. At times, it vexed even him when Damian tried to find a back door into the system. It was as if Drake had anticipated that problem. Even so, breaking into the system was key to finding who could be responsible for the thefts.

Within ten minutes, Damian had broken through, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. Whatever spider Drake had created, it would soon catch him in the web. It was the kind of cat and mouse game they had been playing, lately. Tim Drake would create the security codes, and Damian would try to break them. The security would be left alone until Damian succeeded in breaking into the system. Once Damian did, Tim would get to work to create new security codes with the program more sophisticated than the last. Or so Damian thought.

'Drake forgot about one piece of code," Damian smirked to himself, someone with an outside computer.'

Damian was getting his answers when suddenly, a black spider appeared on his screen.

"Caught you, you fly," the computer gloated.

'I guess I was wrong," Damian thought. 'Drake did think about that, but not before I was able to get my answers. He'll have some work to do.'

Meanwhile a smirking Tim Drake sat at the bat computer and began to readjust the codes. He had a special alert set up to let him know when someone was trying to hack into the computer. He recognized Damian's attempt, even though he was on a computer that had an IP address associated with Wally West. He figured Damian or Dick was trying to get information. He allowed him to get only so far, then sent the spider after him. There was one question that time; why was Damian looking into the various fences in Gotham City?

"Oh man, we're going to be in big trouble," Iris exclaimed.

'No, we're not," Damian stated. "It's just Drake playing games, again." Damian held up a sheet of paper. He had printed out the information at the last possible second.

"You got the information?" Jai questioned.

"Naturally."

"How did you get it?" Iris chimed in.

"I just asked the right questions."

"So, what did you find out?"

"The name of the fence who's accepting out of town stolen goods," Damian replied. "The rest stop, obviously, is a go between. It's so no one will suspect, though the actual person who was supposed to be the bearer is going to get a rude surprise when they find out it's no longer there."

"I'll say," Jai said.

"Damian, what if the guy remembers he sold the bear to you?" Iris questioned. "What if he comes looking for you?"

"I'm counting on it. We can set a trap that way."

"Why don't we just tell your brother?" Jai asked.

"And have him take the credit?" Damian scoffed. "Are you chicken?"

"No, it's just . . . "

"My Dad says it's not about taking credit," Iris said. "It's about stopping the criminals. You're doing this because you're mad at your brother for leaving you behind. You really didn't want to come and visit me."

"That's not true," Damian defended himself, trying to get out of the lie he just told. "I brought your skateboard back to you."

"I appreciate you doing that, but I really don't like skateboarding. It's too slow."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Boy are you dense," Jai said. "The skateboard's mine. I let her borrow it."

"The I . . . "

". . . Is really a J, the bottom of the letter wore off."

"I still don't understand." Damian questioned.

"My Dad wants me to make more friends. I haven't been able to. Except for Stacy, she's the only friend I have."

Damian stared at the girl. Colin was his only friend as well, but he didn't make friends by choice. "Why don't you have a whole lot of friends?"

"I'm a freak, everyone thinks so," Iris said quietly.

"Actually, we both are," Jai added.

"You're not a freak," Damian said. He stared directly at Iris. "You're very pretty."

"Really?" Iris looked back at Damian with large doe-like eyes.

Damian blushed. "Um yeah."

"You're cute, too."

"Oh brother," Jai scoffed.

Damian blushed a little deeper red. "I think we need to get back to . . . "

The sound of breaking glass brought all three kids to attention.

"What was that?"

Damian quickly took Iris' hand and they dove under the desk. Jai tried to squeeze in with them. "Your Dad wouldn't break in. We need to hide and see whom it is first."

"You're right," Iris whispered.

Damian and Iris moved from under the desk and hid in a nearby closet, while Iris' brother Jai hid behind a large heavy chair in the corner of the room, observing the intruder. They weren't exactly searching the place with methodic precision.

'They must be searching for the necklace,' Damian thought.

With a sudden swiftness born from years of training and genetic enhancement, Damian sprang from the closet, tackling the surprised intruder.

"We know what you're looking for! How do you even know it's here?" Damian questioned. "Out with it!"

"Boss said some kid bought it," the man confessed. "Told me to follow you."

"Who's your boss?"

"I don't answer to no kid," the man recovered his surprise.

"You'll answer to us," Jai said, and he threw his fist against the wall, forming a large hole next to the man's head.

Damian quickly covered his surprise. "Talk! Or I'll have him rearrange your face!"

"Our father works for the police," Iris stated. "And I just called them. They'll be here any minute. You have less than five minutes."

Damian didn't know if Iris was bluffing, but it was enough to do the trick. Jai raised his fist.

"Ahh! He calls himself Mr. Big."

"Not very original," Damian scoffed as he twisted the man's arm. "A name, NOW! Before I break your arm."

"All right, all right," The would-be thief exclaimed. "His name is Brooks."

"A first name if you don't mind, otherwise my brother will get very violent."

"I don't know his first name. He's got a partner, a Miss Meezer."

'A partner,' Damian didn't expect that response. That was one thing Dick and Wally probably didn't know. "Tell me how the operation works." Damian pulled out his phone and pressed record.

"I . . . I can't! They'll kill me!"

"I might if you don't," Damian growled.

"Is that necessary?" Iris whispered.

"If it will get him to talk."

"You can't do nothing to me, you're just kids."

"Oh, I'm more than just a kid," Iris said. She grabbed him and started running around the room, going faster and faster. Dragging the poor thief behind her until his head was spinning. Damian watched in awe and realized how the girl disappeared so quickly after they had ice cream together.

"All right, I'll talk, no more! I'm going to be sick."

"Well, we can't have that. Our Dad wouldn't be too happy if you throw up on his rug."

"You're Dad's the Flash?" The thief's eyes went wild. "I'll . . . I'll tell you everything."

Continues with Part 9


	9. All's Well

**_A/N: After scuffing up the floor in the Manor, Jason and Dick are placed on cleaning duty while Tim, even though he won the race, was placed on another duty all together. And Damian meets the girl of his dreams._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 9: All's Well . . .

"The operation is now complete, thanks to a tip we got from an anonymous source," Flash said as he and Nightwing prepared to return to Wally's home.

"I never thought Catwoman was involved," Nightwing replied. "Batman will take care of her at his end." Nightwing shook his head. 'Their on-again, off-again relationship has got to stop. It's driving Bruce crazy. Now he's going to be insufferable for weeks. Selina has to decide once and for all to give up being Catwoman, or at least being a thief.'

Nightwing and Flash arrived back at Wally West's home without being seen. They were inside in the blink of an eye. They quickly changed and checked on the three pre-teens they left behind. They found the three of them sitting in Wally's family room playing a video game. Iris, Jai, and Damian had quickly cleaned up the house, making repairs to the wall and the window, right after Iris had deposited the thief at a nearby precinct, explaining that he had broken into someone's home.

"Come on, how did you get that?" Damian asked.

"I found out the secret," Jai said.

"What secret?"

"After you collect these, you trade them in for the key, silly," Iris said.

"I knew that," Damian tried to hide his ignorance on how the game they were playing worked.

Wally and Dick came into the family room. "Sounds like you three are getting along."

"How did the mission go?" Damian asked.

"We got an anonymous tip," Dick replied. "We were able to take down the ring."

"Good," Damian smirked as he continued to play the game with Iris and Jai.

"Mom called. She said she was going to work late."

"You're not going to ask me any more questions?" Dick asked Damian.

"Nope," Damian replied. "Do you mind, we're trying to play a game here. Why don't you and your boyfriend go out to dinner or something."

"Damian, we're best friends, we're no . . . "

"Come on Dick, I'm pretty hungry," Wally stated. "Let's order some pizza, a lot. We can let the kids play their game."

"You know how much pizza you eat?"

'Well, yeah. My pizza bill is through the roof, and on my salary . . ."

"All right, I'll buy you pizza just this once, but I get a few slices, too you know."

"You got it, bro, so you want to watch a movie?"

"A movie marathon, like last time? You're on!"

End

 _ **A/N: Coming Soon – Neptune's Daughter**_

 _ **Sammie becomes ill from a mysterious disease and Tim is looking for more recruits for the Titans.**_


End file.
